Monsters unleashed
by Miamccar
Summary: AU. During the 1800's, the people have to fight vampires and werewolves to survive. One teen hedgehog will learn more about the vampire and werewolf species when he's captured by them. Will he survive or will he be killed by the vampire and werewolf? (Currently writing episode 3)
1. Episode 1: Monsters

**(Remakes of episode 1-5) Blood, gore, strong language, OOCs (This is an AU) and more in the future. Enjoy!**

The setting was mid-1800's. When everything is always black and white and you can die by sickness or monsters. That's right, monsters like vampires, werewolves, and all kinds. They appeared in late 1700's As time goes on, the humans and Mobians know all of the weaknesses of the monsters and decreased the monsters' population. Until the monsters never appeared for 21 years. But if a person gets bitten by a monster, not only you get hunted and killed but your family. Monsters or not. Now, witches are rare and demons can't get out of the underworld much, so you don't have to worry. But vampires and werewolves are the most dangerous of all monsters. By night, they can either suck you dry or eat you until you're left with bones. Never let your guard down at night. Even if they're friendly towards you.

* * *

In a small farm outside, from a town called Knothole village, a silver hedgehog was swinging around a shiny silver bo-staff. The hedgehog was 16, have yellow eyes, pot-like hair and have a red rose tattoo on his left side of his neck. The teenager was wearing a black vest, black dirty pants, muddy boots and white dirty gloves. His mother died after he was born and no one knows his father. So another family took him as their own.

"Prepare to die, monster?" Silver the hedgehog asked with a smirk. He was talking to a scarecrow right next to him. Silver chuckles

"I guess so."

"Silver." The said hedgehog jumped in surprise. He turned to see his friend. Miss Blaze the cat. Her fur was light purple, yellow eyes and have a cross necklace. She wears a black dress with a white apron, white long gloves, and black shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss Blaze." Silver apologized before bowing.

"It's alright, no need to bow." Blaze said with her hand out. She was 3 years older than Silver but they get along well.

"Again, I'm sorry." The teen hedgehog apologized again.

"Anyways, happy birthday. Sorry that my parents are away right now." She pulled out a long box and gave it to the birthday boy. He opened it to reveal a long light silver scarf.

"Thank you. I love it." Silver put the scarf around his neck.

"It looks on you. Mother made it herself and I helped." The older cat explained while smiling.

"Thank you once again." The silver hedgehog thanked.

"I always wondered how you got that tattoo?" Blaze wondered.

"I...Don't know actually. Your parents told me that I was born with it. It's very odd." After he said that, they heard a sheep scream in the woods.

"What on Mobius?" The cat questioned.

"One of the sheep must have escaped the barn. I will be back." The silver hedgehog ran off to the woods

"Silver!" Blaze called out with worry.

~In the woods~

Since it was night, he couldn't see much as he runs through the area. Silver saw wolf paw prints with sheep huffs on the snow so he followed it. He got to an opened area that the full moon shining brightly. His yellow eyes spotted a sheep laying motionless on the snow. He rushed to it to see two teeth marks on the dead sheep's neck.

 _"Two teeth marks? It looked like its blood was sucked dry."_ His ears picked up footsteps coming behind him. Silver swing the bo staff(Still in his hands) to the stranger. It was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his crooked quills, ruby red eyes, wears a black suit, a long black hood, white gloves and black boots. The bo staff touched the black hedgehog's chest

"Easy there, young one. I was passing by." The stranger said with his hands out. Silver then spotted blood on stranger's gloves and around his mouth. The stranger noticed the fear in the kid's yellow eyes. The black hedgehog saw the blood on his hands.

"Shit..." He murmured.

"Y-You're a vampire!" Silver shouted in fear. The older hedgehog chuckled darkly and showed his sharp blood-stained fangs.

"You're smart, child. Too bad I have to get rid of you for seeing a monster." The vampire said coldly as he walks to Silver. The silver hedgehog tried to stab the vampire's chest with the bo staff. But the vampire caught it with his hands

"I take the smart thing back now." The black hedgehog said while his red eyes glow that made Silver shiver. With unnatural strength, The black hedgehog throws the bo staff(With Silver holding it) backward and made Silver land in a pile of snow. The teen lifted his snow covered face to see the staff stuck in a bush. His silver ears picked up the vampire footsteps coming to him.

"I promise it won't hurt a bit." Silver felt the vampire pulling the scarf off his neck. His yellow eyes saw a rock so he grabbed it and threw it on the vampire's right eye. The black hedgehog cried in pain and held on his bleeding eye. Silver got up and ran to get the silver weapon. His fingers almost touched the staff if it wasn't pushed to the snow by the vampire. Once he saw the vampire's eyes, he knew he was doomed. The vampire had a mix of anger and pain from his right eye. And they were glowing

"I can't wait for you to die, brat!" Silver closed his eyes, waiting for the agony. The vampire was about to bite into the teen's throat until he saw the rose tattoo. The black hedgehog stopped and stared at the tattoo with shock.

 _"This brat has the tattoo? But how? Only vampires have it and he's a normal person. Unless..."_ The vampire's thought was cut off when he felt a kick from between his legs. Silver slipped out from the vampire and run to the opened area. But stopped in his tracks once he saw a large creature. The creature was 6 feet tall blue wolf with features of a hedgehog. It saw standing on its fours, wears leather fingerless gloves that showed the long sharp claws. Its long tail moved to the right side of the large body. Its snout was bloody from eating the dead sheep and licked its lips over its large canines. The only clothing it wore apart from the gloves were red and white knee-long boots. It stares at Silver darken emerald green eyes.

 _"A werewolf? B-But, vampires and werewolves don't travel together!"_ The thought stopped when the werewolf's mighty roar rang in his ears. The blue werewolf ran towards the teen with hungry eyes. Silver screamed in fear and moved out the way before the wolf could slash him with its claws. The wolf snarled in frustration when it saw the teen running to get the staff. When Silver grabbed the bo staff, the wolf was behind him. The silver teen swings the staff to the werewolf but instead the wolf caught it with its hand. Silver's yellow eyes widened

 _"It's made out of silver. It should be burning it!"_ The wolf brought the staff up(With Silver holding again) and slammed him to the ground so hard. He landed on his right shoulder and felt it dislocated. Silver screamed in pain with tears rolling down. He screamed more when the wolf chomped down on his left leg. The werewolf lifted the wounded hedgehog then threw him into a nearby tree. The silver hedgehog's back it the bark of the tree. His wet yellow eyes looked down at his bleeding leg. The bite was above his ankle and went through the pants and boot. He sobbed. Silver knew he won't run or even move to escape. The tears went down like a waterfall and focus his eyes to the wolf who was ready to pounce.

 _"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Cat...I'm so sorry, miss Blaze..."_ He choked when the wolf was going to finish the job.

"Stop!" The werewolf stopped when he heard the shouted. He turned to see the vampire(With his right eye healed) walking to them. The blue wolf tilted his head in confusion until the vampire whispers to explain what's going on. After a minute of explaining, the wolf was shocked then said a few words. Silver could have sworn that the wolf said: "I'm so sorry, master." Or he's just imagining it. The teen stiffened in fear when the vampire crouched in front of him. The black hedgehog saw the bleeding leg and a dislocated shoulder. The vampire tried to get closer but the teen went back in fear. The vampire looked at the teen and sighed

"Go to sleep." The black hedgehog's eyes glowed white and made Silver fall unconscious.

 **Do you like this remake of this first episode? I'm remaking the episodes cause of better writing. The reason I haven't updated a new episode cause, to be honest, I forgot about this project. But it's planned to have an ending but it'll take a long time for that(Maybe) I'm not sure that this will be still Rated T or Rated M. But in the future, it might be switched. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


	2. Episode 2: Father issues

Silver felt pain on his shoulder and leg once he woke up.

"What happened?" He groaned as he opens his eyes. The teen immediately knew he isn't in his room. He slowly stood up and look around. The room was large, have a large window with red curtains, white wallpaper, a bookshelf with about 20 books, red carpeting, and a king-sized bed he was currently on. Silver tried to get off of the bed but met with a shot of pain on his shoulder and leg. The silver teen saw that he was shirtless and have bandages around his right shoulder. He pulled up the bed sheets to see that his leg was heavily bandaged and saw some blood where the bite was.

"A bite mark? At least my shoulder isn't dislocated now." His yellow eyes turned to see a chair that has his vest, boots, gloves, and pants...Wait, pants? Silver blushed and quickly covered his lower body with the sheets.

 _"What kind of people are they?!"_ He saw wooden crutches right next to the bed. The teen grabbed them and slowly started walking with them to the clothes. But since he never experiences walking on crutches, he fell on the wooden floor, hard. When he landed, pain shot through him from his shoulder and leg.

"Fuck!" Silver shouted from pain. He then regretted shouting since he's in the house of whoever kidnapped him. His ears picked up footsteps hitting the wood outside his door. His heart stopped when he heard the door opened.

"Oh, chaos." Silver heard from the person and heard footsteps coming to him. The silver teen closed his eyes in fear.

"Are you okay? I heard your scream from downstairs." His yellow eyes opened to see the guy kneeled down next to him. The stranger was a blue hedgehog around his late 20's and emerald green eyes. The blue hedgehog was wearing a suit that servants or butlers wear but he had leather fingerless gloves and red boots. The blue hedgehog had worry in his green eyes

"Who are you?" Silver asked with a confused look.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog, the servant of this mansion." Sonic introduced himself. Silver still had a confused look until he remembers that he doesn't have any clothes on. The teen moved away to a wall in embarrassment. Sonic had a confused look then saw the teen's clothes

"Oh, my apologies. I washed your clothes and wait for them to dry." The servant apologized before grabbing the dry clothes and gave them to Silver.

"I didn't need them to wash. Next time, ask the people first and not strip them while they're sleeping." The teen advised as he puts on his clothes. But it hard since he had a sore shoulder and a wounded leg.

"Do you want me to help you?" Sonic offered. The silver hedgehog gave the servant a weird look.

"It's alright, I will be gentle." The servant promised. Again, Silver gave him a weird look. Sonic sighed

"I promise I won't do anything inappropriate to you." The blue servant promised again. The teen then had an annoyed face then looked away

"Fine...Get it over with." Sonic nodded and help Silver put on his vest.

"Let me check on your leg." The servant said while eyeing on the bandaged leg with regret?

"Alright." Sonic unwrapped the old bandages to reveal a bite mark.

"Well, it looked like it isn't infected. That's good." Sonic said before wrapping the bandages back. After the servant helped the teen get dress

"Who owns this mansion anyways?" Silver asked as Sonic helps him up.

"Master Shadow owns this mansion. You might meet him soon but let's get some breakfast." Sonic helped the wounded teen down to the kitchen.

"What kind of food do you want?" The servant asked.

"Maybe some fruit?" Silver answered the question. Sonic nodded then started to clean an apple with water from the sink. The teen looked around the room and sees that it was light outside from the window above the sink.

"How long was I unconscious?" Silver asked the servant.

"About two days. You lost a lot of blood from the bite but luckily you survived." Sonic explained before giving the clean apple to Silver. The silver teen took a bite of the apple and ate the piece.

"What is this Master Shadow is like?" The teen asked. The servant had sweat on his forehead.

"He is...Well..." The blue hedgehog trailed off.

"He is what?" Silver questioned about Sonic's behavior. He knows that some of the servant's masters mistreat them. But Sonic acts like his master is a monster or something. The servant's emerald eyes widened when he looked behind Silver.

"Silver, don't freak out," Sonic warned the teen. Silver remembered that he never told Sonic his name.

"What do you mean 'don't freak out'? And how did you know my name?" The silver teen asked, now freaking out.

"It's because I was the one who gave you that name." Silver's yellow eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice. He slowly turned around to see the black hedgehog, the vampire that tried to kill him. He wore the same clothes from before and he was in the shadows. Silver froze in fear

"N-No...Why are you here?!" The teen shouted out of fear.

"Silver, that vampire is Master Shadow. He lives here." Sonic informed the scared teen. Silver felt like his heart stopped for a moment. He's now in the house of a vampire. But where's the werewolf? His yellow eyes spotted a kitchen knife in the sink. Shadow saw this.

"Silver, don't do something idiotic." The master of the mansion said. But the silver hedgehog grabbed the knife and about to strike.

"Chao!" Something orange suddenly blocked his vision.

"Get it off of me!" Silver shouted as he tries to pull the creature out of his face. He manages to pull the creature out but it was unusual. It was an orange chao but it had baby blue eyes, white muzzle, fox ears, and two fox tails. The chao tried to attack the teen again but Silver had a firm grip on it.

"What the hell?" The silver teen questioned. His guard was down then the chao tackled him to the hard ground. The silver hedgehog landed on his back and his shoulder and leg shot pain.

"Shit!" Silver shouted out of pain. The vampire and servant helped him up. But with the sun shining, the black hedgehog's face and started to burn and smoke. Silver noticed that the rest of the vampire's body isn't burning but his head and face. Silver guessed the clothes covers the vampire's skin from the sun.

"Sorry about that. Tails get angry easily." Sonic apologized while the chao, Tails' arms crossed and look away. The silver teen backed up to the kitchen counter.

"W-What do you want from me? Why didn't you kill me when I was unconscious?" The teen asked while his heart was pounding. Shadow sighed before he walked back to the shadows again.

"Do you know where you got that tattoo on your neck?" The vampire asked Silver with his arms crossed.

"I was born with it." The silver hedgehog simply answers while rubbing his neck where the tattoo is.

"That tattoo means your part of the vampires race. When you get bitten or born from vampire family, that tattoo shows." The vampire revealed the same rose tattoo on his right shoulder.

"But I'm not a vampire! I don't think my mother was a vampire." Silver said with sweat on his forehead.

"You are right. You are not a full vampire yet. Your mother," Shadow looks down "Was a regular being. Your father was a vampire."

"Then where is he then?" The teen asked with his arms crossed.

"He's...Actually in this room." Shadow said. Silver looked at Sonic

"Sorry, but no." The servant said with a shrug. The teen looked at Tails

"Chao!" Tails shouted with his cheeks puffed up in frustration. Yellow eyes widened when they spotted Shadow

"That...Can't be true!" Silver shouted in disbelieve.

"I know this is a lot to take in. But let's explain what's going on." The vampire said calm down the teen.

"Yes, it is a lot to take in! Where were you for 16 years?! Why did you take me all of sudden? And why did my mother love a monster like _you_?!" Silver burst out. Sonic nervously looked at Shadow and saw the hidden anger in those ruby eyes.

"I left you with those wit...farmers because I thought you would be safe there." The vampire explained the first question.

"Then why now? Why you want to be a 'father' now after 16 years?"

"Because now it's the right time. When you turn 18, your vampire powers will appear. You are a dhampir, a half vampire. I want to prepare you when it happens." Shadow explains. Silver shook his head

"I have to stay here with you for two years?!"

"Stop shouting. And yes, if you stayed there in the next two years then hunters will find you and kill you." The black hedgehog explains again.

"You care? I don't think that you cared about my mother either." Silver murmured. But Shadow heard then out of anger, he punched through a wall. Everyone even Silver jumped when it happened. Shadow's hand that punched through the wall bleeds through.

"I...Think you need to go to your room, now." The vampire said through his teeth. The teen didn't say anything just walked back to his room and locking the door. Shadow pulled out his healing hand from the destroyed wall. He knows both Sonic and Tails were watching him.

"I know that it...Wasn't the best meeting. But then again, I took him away from his foster family without permission." The black hedgehog said before leaning against the wall.

"Just give him some time. He will come around one day." Sonic said to cheer up his master.

"Chao." Tails agreed with a nod.

"Maybe...I should have taken him when he was born." Shadow said quietly.

"Don't beat yourself up on that. You wanted to protect him. Hell, if I have a child then I would do the same to protect them." The blue servant said to agree with Shadow's decision. The orange chao agreed. Shadow frown turned into a small smile.

"I'll give it a try."

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. You might notice that some words are different. Like, for example, It's then it is. I don't know if back in the 1800's did those type of words. (Ironic to write in the 1800's but doesn't know much about the era. Fun fact: The original story was Silver lost his memory when he was 5 then was about to be attacked by another vampire. But Shadows saved him then takes the little hedgehog as his own. Then as Silver grows starts to love both the monster and the ordinary world and his love interest would be Blaze. But I changed the story because I'm not ready to tackle slice of life stories yet. And another story but I won't explain that one. I'll explain that one later in the story. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^  
**


End file.
